Between Friendship and Love
by Keiran Yuy
Summary: What if Kaoru is sent inside the book of the four gods and is the priestess of Suzakuu. This is a crossover of FY and Kaoru is Miaka and Kenshin is Tamahome.K/K


Hello Minna! Keiran Kou here. I know I'm a very lousy writer but I can't help it. I want to write. This idea just popped into my crazy head and here it is. Pls minna I'm not good in English so bear with me. @_@ Oh and one more thing the story is a little bit.er.unusual. Just find it out okay.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin nor Fushigi Yuugi and I'm not making any profit from this stupid fanfic so don't sue me.  
  
:::Between Love and Friendship:::  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Kkkaaooorrruu!!!!!"  
  
  
  
"Wake up now sleepyhead! It's already 7:25."  
  
  
  
"Hai nii-chan" came Kaoru's sleep voice.  
  
  
  
She got up from her bed lazily and proceeded in the bathroom tugging behind her, her towel. She turned on the shower and started bathing. She's Kaoru Kamiya, a 16 yrs. old girl. She is living with her mother and older brother Soujirou. After preparing herself she then went into the kitchen finding Soujirou there.  
  
  
  
"Ohayou nii-chan!"  
  
  
  
"Ohayou. Slept well?" he asked at the same time handing Kaoru her breakfast.  
  
  
  
"Uhhmmm! I *munch* had a *crunch* good sleep *choke*-----------"  
  
  
  
Soujirou sighed."How many times have I told you not to speak while your mouth is full and that you will not stuff food as if someone's gonna steal itfrom you." He said while patting Kaoru's back.  
  
Kaoru drank her juice and then got her bag. "Ja ne nii-chan."  
  
  
  
" Ja ne! Be careful and don't forget it's your turn today." He then pointed the chart in which their schedule is written.  
  
MONDAY-WEDNESDAY THURSDAY-SATURDAY SUNDAY  
  
Kaoru Soujirou Both  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uhhhhh. uuhhmm..ano,,,,,nii-chan"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is it little sis?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well you know me and. you know who.uuhhmmm"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"And?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"And.I'm ..er.we.wewillbestayingatthelibraryafterschool!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What was that?" a huge grin displaying on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"WE WILL BE STAYING IN THE LIBRARY AFTER SCHOOL" Kaoru shouted and dashed her way out knowing Soujirou.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She just heard a few like "You hahaha.staying in ..in the..library.I can't believe it!!!"  
  
  
  
*Mou! I really want to wring nee-chan's neck for laughing at me like that!* she continued her grumbles while going on her way to school. *Baka nii- chan! Baka nii-chan! Baka-------huh?* she didn't get to finish her muted protest when she met someone along the way.  
  
  
  
"Kaoru-chan! Ohayou!" came a very refined and feminine greeting.  
  
  
  
"Ohayou Tomoe-chan! Have a good night sleep?"  
  
  
  
"Hai. What happened Kaoru-chan? I thought I heard you grumbling earlier."  
  
  
  
"Nee-chan didn't believe that we are going to the library. I didn't know why." Kaoru snorted but was surprised to hear her bestfriend chuckle.  
  
  
  
"Why did you laugh?"  
  
  
  
" Kaoru-chan it's normal for other people not to believe it because of your demeanor." She chuckled again.  
  
  
  
" Mou! What demeanor?"  
  
Tomoe tried to hushed herself from laughing and steadied herself." It's not like you to study tanuki-chan."  
  
"Stop teasing me Tomoe-chan. If you won't I'm not gonna...I'm not gonna.." Kaoru stopped walking and had big watery eyes.  
  
"Hush now Tanu---er Kaoru-chan. Alright, alright I'm not gonna tease you. Hush now, sheesh you're like-----" Tomoe didn't finished it when she noticed that Kaoru's eyes are now 5 times bigger and it's becoming more watery." Hush now Kaoru-chan c'mon please, I'm gonna buy you a super large ice cream before we go to the public library."  
  
  
  
"REEAALLLYYY?????!!!!"  
  
  
  
Tomoe sighed and smiled. She is already used to Kaoru's rantings. "Yes Kaoru-chan so c'mon lets go or we will be late."  
  
  
  
"Ok."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
After school Kaoru and Tomoe proceed to the ice cream parlor. After their stop to the parlor they headed towards the public library. After settling for a nice spot Tomoe then stayed and read. While Kaoru strolled around finding interesting books.  
  
"Nope nothing in here." she said as she passed an aisle. She continued walking until she reached a door beyond a semi-dark hallway.  
  
OLD DOCUMENTS sign was posted in the door.  
  
Kaoru was about to ignore the door and head back to Tomoe when something caught her eyes and then disappeared.  
  
*What was that?* she really wanted to ignore it but the power of curiosity overcomes her. She slowly headed to the door seeing a red light seeping. She got inside and found a book floating in the middle of the room. She slowly reached for it...  
  
  
  
Near that place Tomoe was looking for Kaoru. The library would soon close and they have to go home.  
  
"Kaoru-chan? Are you here?"  
  
She walked passed aisles still not finding Kaoru when she noticed a red light in the hallway. She ran to it and noticed Kaoru slowly reaching for the book which was causing the light.  
  
Kaoru slowly reached for it until she touched it hands trembling. Then the red light engulfed around her.  
  
  
  
"KAORU-CHAN!!!!!"  
  
  
  
"TOMOE-CHAN!!!"  
  
The red light scattered all around blinding Tomoe. As she opened her eyes Kaoru was out of sight and the red book that was floating earlier is now peacefully settled in the floor.  
  
TBC  
  
Alright minna I'm gonna explain to you the details if you don't understand.  
  
In my story, Kaoru and Tomoe are 16 and Soujirou is 17. This fic is like Fushigi Yuugi but the characters are from Samurai X. Kaoru here is Miaka, Tomoe is Yui, Soujirou is Keisuke and Kenshin, of course is Tamahome. Also I want your help. I would like you to know who would be in the Suzakuu side and who are in the Seiryuu side. NOTE: this fic is not exactly like FY but there are some comparisons okkies. I put Sou-chan here because he's too adorable to be left out. Reviews are welcome. Also questions, suggestions, constructive criticism would be welcome de gozaru yo. C'mon people, did you see the button over there? Pls press it and review and make Keiran happy!!! 


End file.
